Balshaw (City)
Description Major city in the Wolf Kingdom founded by Balshaw that is the seat of the major house of Balshaw. Geography City is built in the far east of the Wolf Kingdom, south of the Bear Kingdom border on the shore of the Great Sea. City The city is designed in a sort of oval pattern with the castle centered by closer to one of the edges, opposite to the Ute Lake, a small watering hole, often used for swimming but rarely for drinking, inside the city walls. the lake is quite deep and nobody knows how deep or where it leads. City is often lively with many travelers that try to get in through the main gates however many are pushed away with a disgusting glare from Balshaw. Some attempt to sneak in the less used back gate but are pushed away with force. Sometimes the city gets slightly flooded from the sea but not enough that it deters citizens from moving about. A few times during the year however, Ute Lake overflows (leading citizens to believe the lake is connected to the Sea underground) that leaves the city almost uninhabitable with enrages the citizens. The City also has a large number of weapons due to a very plentiful iron mine that goes primarily to forging new weapons, and of course most of those weapons are axes. There are dangerous Creatures that lurk outside the city in the hunting grounds, they are not often encountered but cause plenty of casualties for hunters and travelers. Castle The castle built is very interestingly designed, it is very nice looking and well organized and not even the architect or builders don't know how they got it to look that nice despite thinking it would be a disaster during the building process. On top of the center tower, the tallest tower, there stands a battle axe representing Balshaws favorite weapon, she is very proud of her weapons and fighting skills so she displays them everywhere including her first of each weapon forged above her master bed with the axe in the middle. People Balshaw is the only city where the women seem to be more powerful than men. Balshites are very ferocious people that enjoy fighting although they are very friendly and welcoming, the fighting is more for sport. They are a very proud people that don't like being told their place. They have a beautifully friendly community where most of the city's residents are good friend with each other. Food Hunting is common and groups go out with enthusiasm and try to come back with more than others, it is a fierce competition. Farming is less common but it still provides plenty for the city. Fishing is extremely common as it yields a tremendous amount that leaves the city smelling like fish quite often. Army The army is large and fierce and has the largest percentage of women fighting as opposed to other cities that would have very few women fighting if any at all. Soldiers are well trained and fierce and always looking for a good fight, axes are very commonly carried to honor Balshaw. Also has a very strong naval fleet with fierce sailors. Category:Cities Category:Places